Equipment Sets
1 Class Set equipment items are dropped by any monster, best chances for drop set items are in caves. Also bosses of some events (No One Escape by example) have good chances to drop Class Set items. Each class has own set items, but it can use any others Class Set, depending on the player's choice. Level 20-40 Class Set parts can be obtained from ... NPC Name ... in exchange for ... item name ... as reward from level quests. Any set part is marked "Bind on equip" 2 Weapons of the Yan Tomb Set are dropped by the Yan Tomb bosses ("Bind on Equip" marked). The other set items can be obtained from ... NPC Name ... in exchange for Yan Tomb Pearls - dropped by bosses and monsters of Yan Tomb caves (x for 1 lvl50 set part, y for 1 lvl60 part and z for 1 lvl70 set part). Suitable for all classes. Bound Yan Tomb Pearls give bound equipment items, unbound Yan Tomb Pearls give "Bind on Equip" marked set parts 3 Weapons of the Yuste Set are dropped by the Dungeon of Qin Emperor bosses B1-B4 ("Bind on Equip" marked). The other set items can be obtained from ... NPC Name ... in exchange for Pearls of ... name - dropped by bosses and monsters of B1-B4 maps (x for 1 lvl75 set part, y for 1 lvl85 set part). This set is different for Physical attack classes and for Spirit attack classes. Bound ... Pearls give bound equipment items, unbound ... Pearls give "Bind on Equip" marked set parts 4 Set parts can be obtained from ... NPC name ... in exchange for Magnificient Jades - dropped by monsters and bosses in Golden Chain loop quest ((x for 1 lvl76 set part, y for 1 lvl86 set part and z for 1 lvl96 set part). This set is different for Physical attack classes and for Spirit attack classes. There are 4 kind of XuanHao Set on each level 76, 86 and 96: ... names / description. Bound Magnificient Jades give bound equipment items, unbound Magnificient Jades give "Bind on Equip" marked set parts 5 Crafted by players equipment set. Recipes can be learned from ... NPC Name. Each set part requires: ... Bound ... give bound equipment items, unbound ... give "Bind on Equip" marked set parts 6 The Royal Set equipment items can be obtained from ... NPC Name ... in exchange for Dragon Spheres - dropped by bosses of monsters in Wild Maps. This set is different for Physical attack classes and for Spirit attack classes. Any set part is bound after purchase 7 Royal Spinning Set (Green Bamboo Set) is only lvl18 and can be obtained from Eager Li - Benevolent Four - in Da Li (160, 130) in exchange for special items dropped by Captains of monsters in Mt. Infinity and Wild Plains. Any set part is bound after purchase 8 Ardor Set can currently be obtained only from special events (Old Friend Return Back) or randomly from special token eggs (currently Ardor Egg) 9 Jasper Set parts are dropped by 3rd boss from Misty Peaks event